The Coven
by HillaryM1986
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee's son Jacob imprints on a girl who is anything and everthing but what she seems. I suck at summaries by the way.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/ Okay so this story is about Jacob and ****Renesmee's** ** son Jacob. Stick with me it will start out slow but it will be good and complicated I promise you. I will be referring to the original Jacob Black, ****Renesmee's** **husband as Jake and their son as Jacob so it doesn't get to confusing hopefully. If the pov is not the original characters it will be listed if I don't say the pov then it's the original one whose name will be revealed later on in the story. As usual some characters are SM's the rest come from my somewhat twisted imagination. Let me know what you think good or bad.**

I sat in the chair.

The one directly across from his bed. The one I always sat in. waiting for him to wake up and start his day. My thoughts were on the usual. Today's agenda. Morsen, I missed him like crazy. It had been over five months since I'd seen him. An unusually long time for us. But I, we had duties and my charge had been moving around with his family the entire summer, adding to the danger.

Which meant I had to be extremely vigilant, always watching out for him.

He stirred. His heart rate increased, his breathing sped up ever so slightly. It wouldn't be long now. I glanced at his alarm clock. He only had six minutes left but he'd likely wake up before it went off, he usually did.

I continued watching him. Watching someone sleep was an oddly peaceful thing.

I knew everything about him.

It was strange knowing so much about someone when they didn't even know you existed, had never even seen your face.

I had been with him since he was four. I had been unhappy with the assignment. I was use to action, fighting, intrigue, and danger. And now what? I'd been assigned to watch a child? An insignificant child no less. Until I'd learned who he was and why I was watching him.

It had been one of my easiest assignments these past twenty years, and also one of the most uncomfortable.

The first rule of charges was not to get attached. I was there to do a job nothing more nothing less. It had never been a problem before, but it was with him. After being there for so much of his life. It was hard to not care, I knew that if anything happened to him….well I wasn't exactly sure what I'd do, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be good. My instincts clued me into at least that much.

I had little almost no experience with emotions like empathy, sympathy, sadness, or fear. They were all foreign to me.

He rolled over, two minutes before his alarm clock sounded and turned it off.

He looked directly at me and saw nothing. Looking past me out the window. He looked sad this morning. He rolled over looking at the ceiling and sighed.

Maybe he missed Grace. My instinct told me that wasn't the case. After twenty years it was incredibly easy to read him, but there were days when a look came over his face that not even I could decipher. This was one of those days.

He was not an emotional person. His own family often found him hard to read and understand. He had always been the quite one. The serious one, often in his head, but he was also the sweet one and the most "talented".

Lately he had been even more distant. Harder for even me, who followed his every step just about, to read. He had nightmares. They didn't seem to scare him but his heart rate increased along with his breathing, and he would wake up sometimes clutching his pillows and struggling to breathe it seemed. I wondered what he was dreaming about.

I had asked the council but even they could not see what he was dreaming about or where it would take him.

He got up, heading for his bathroom. I averted my eyes until I heard the shower running. I got up and went to the window waiting for my charge.

Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ This chapter will be done in Jacob's POV please R&R. As usual some characters belong to SM. To see what the watcher looks like go to my profile page for a picture of her. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up before my alarm went off as usual. I rolled over looking out the window. It was another overcast morning. It didn't usually bother me but today it did for some reason. I felt disconnected and sad. As if something was missing, yet there just out of reach. It made me ache inside.

I rolled over on my back and sighed. As if I didn't know why.

I wasn't sure how long this nagging feeling had been present, it was usually in the back of my mind. Like a splinter under the skin that irritated you but you just couldn't get at it, like a forgotten memory there on the peripheral , just out of reach.

Lately it had become much worse, making me edgy and tired. None of the usual adrenalin pumping things were working to relieve it either. Not shifting, not sex, not my extreme sports.

At first when it had gotten worse I had thought that I was just missing Grace, though to be honest, in the back of my mind I had doubted it, I had never missed her with such an intensity before, but I could think of no other explanation.

It almost felt like my hormones were out of control. Like I needed to touch something, but Grace had only slightly relieved the feeling. It was like I needed a hit of some drug and anything else just eased the need but never satisfied it. It made me feel like I was going crazy if I went to long without trying to relieve it.

It kind of scared me. A month ago I had let it go a bit too long and it had been incredibly hard to not be rough with Grace. I mean she was tough, being a shape shifter like me, but I could still hurt her.

I had caught myself getting rougher, pushing harder and harder into her trying to get rid of something that just wouldn't abate. I had caught myself in time and eased up. Sam loved me like his own son but he'd still kill me if I hurt is daughter, and I would let him.

I forced myself up out of bed and headed for the shower. I so did not want to face this day. Going back to high school, but I had agreed and I was honestly happy to help. I just didn't like what I had to do in order to be helpful. My youngest brother Holden had just had his first change last week so I along with my two other brothers Layton and Soren were going to watch out for him and make sure he stayed in control. It was always hard being around so many humans after the first change with the heightened senses and everything.

We were all much too old for high school, especially Layton at forty-eight, But thanks to my mom's side of the family we all looked about eighteen, only our height made us noticeable.

With my parents not aging and their ability to….reproduce I had twelve siblings. No I'm not kidding they'd been busy to say the least. There was Noah, Layton, Irie (the first girl), Dante, Teagan (the second girl), Ryland, Me, Soren, Zion, William (after my grandfather)and Ava the twins, Kayden, and Holden.

My siblings and I didn't do the whole repeating high school thing like my grandparents and aunts and uncles did. We went once and that was it then straight on to college and since we didn't age we moved around a lot. My parents wanted us to have a normal life, well as much as possible.

We'd just gotten back from our yearly vacation. Since there were so many of us we couldn't live together any more but we always lived close usually only a couple of hours run away from each other, which basically was a couple of states and we always spent every November and December in forks with the rest of the pack. So every year for three months we traveled. My great grandparents, my grandparents, aunts, uncles, siblings, and my parents. Usually to just a few places outside of the country sometimes staying no more than a week somewhere. It was always fun though. We always posed as college kids on summer break.

Right now my parents were away on their…..however manyth honeymoon, but my grandparents would be here Wednesday so that was a plus and they were bringing Jasper and Alice. It had only been a week since I had seen them but I still missed them. I was extremely close to my grandfather not that I called him that I called him Edward it was just simpler that way.

I finished getting dressed and stood in the middle of my room. I wasn't sure how long I stood there. I had been doing that a lot lately, zoning out. I wasn't sure where I went or why I did it. I felt like I was waiting for something.

The door burst open. I felt a growl building and clenched my jaw pushing it down. My hands trembled. It was only Holden.

His smile faltered. "Are you okay?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Repeating it's only Holden over again and again in my head.

I managed a small smile. "Fine. Sorry. You just startled me."

He took a long hard look at me giving me the smallest of smiles. "Ok…breakfast is ready."

He wasn't buying it, but he wasn't prying either that was a plus.

I nodded. "I'll be down in a sec." he nodded, took one last look at me and headed down stairs.

I took a couple of deep breathes. I snarled at myself in frustration. I seriously felt like a wanted to cry. I was so uptight. I needed a release, but I had no idea what kind I needed. Nothing seemed to help. Maybe I'd talk to Edward. I hated talking about feelings. I inwardly cringed at the very idea. Besides Edward wasn't the one I wanted I wanted my father but he wasn't back for almost another two weeks. It would have to wait. Jasper would feel my mood but he wouldn't say anything to anyone.

I grabbed my back pack from the desk and made a mental note to go for a run every night this week. Grace was coming to visit this weekend and I needed to loosen up before she got here. I took another breath and headed downstairs to join the others for breakfast.

There were only four of us in the house right now. It was kind of nice having so much space but kind of lonely to when you were so use to having a full house.

I could do this. I would make it through this week. I would get over whatever this….thing was and life would continue as normal.

I hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:/ So what do you think so far? All known characters belong to SM. POV is the same as the first chapter she is female she will be known for now as the protector or watcher. She has some different powers some come from the council or her companion helping her others come directly from her. One of her powers is that she can shield senses so people don't see, hear, or smell her. This power comes from the council only they can remove it.**

**Chapter 3**

I sat on the beach watching him play football with some of his family and pack members.

Aeris sat behind me on a log watching as well.

He seemed better since we'd arrived two days ago. He'd decided to come down and visit with Grace. Since Holden was doing fine.

She grabbed him wrapping her arms around him. He returned her embrace kissing her on the neck. I wasn't sure what it was about her. She was pretty, sweet yet feisty, but she…annoyed me I guess was the word.

Maybe because I found their relationship utterly foolish. Foolish when at any moment either one of them could imprint. After all, seven of Jacob's siblings had already imprinted and all of his father's pack had imprinted. It was not nearly as uncommon as they had once thought.

Imprinting was an odd thing, but I suppose it would be nice. To have that kind of love for someone.

I quickly cut off that line of thinking. It was pointless if not dangerous to think of things you could never have in a positive way, and love was something I could never have along with passion, possession or want.

It was their business I suppose. After all they had an agreement with each other. I had been there when they made it four years ago. Agreeing that they would never get married or have children. They would just….be together if or until I should say one of them imprinted.

I still found it foolish. Especially for her, she was so in love with him. I couldn't tell about him, he cared for her deeply but I wasn't sure he was completely _in_ love with her.

Aeris reached forward touching my shoulder. Giving me a worried look

I looked back at her and smiled. "I'm fine." I said

She nodded, removing her hand and leaning back.

I turned my attention back to the football game.

I had contacted the council nearly a week ago after Jacob had woken up from yet another one of his nightmares and punched a hole through his headboard. He had been steadily getting worse, edgier and it didn't help that he wasn't sleeping well. He'd also started running everyday sometimes twice a day to keep the aggression down.

I had Aeris work a calming spell on him. It had worked. Barely.

I sensed something and was instantly on my feet. I closed my eyes and scanned the beach.

Found it. I relaxed and turned in the direction I had sensed the presence.

I few minutes later Oran stepped through the tree line along with two people I had never seen before, but I could sense their powers.

Oran approached me and bowed as did the other two standing behind him. I nodded and he stood up smiling, all formality gone.

I smiled back

"News from the council?" I asked monitoring the hope in my tone. We weren't suppose to show attachment or emotion. If I showed to much they might move me. I felt panic at the thought and checked myself. That was a dangerous line of thought especially when I was standing in front of someone who was trained just as I was to read emotions.

Oran chuckled. "Worried huh?" he said eyeing me….well at least it felt like he was, most likely I was being paranoid because of my own emotions.

I kept my face blank, set my tone to worried and nodded. "Yes he's very edgy, aggressive even he could hurt someone and that means a cover up or worse yet a pack member." I felt slightly nauseous. My words felt like betrayal.

Oran nodded solemnly.

"The council wants to see you at head quarters."

I felt a moment of panic, they want to move me. I quickly controlled my heart rate. I was so lucky that Oran didn't have the ability to sense when someone was using. I had a million questions I wanted to throw at Oran. I pushed them all down Oran was a friend but he was absolutely loyal to the council if he thought I was out of line he'd report me in an instant.

Instead I nodded

"The charge?" I asked

"This is Stroster and Rohort. They'll take over your charge."

I nodded

"Are you leaving Aeris behind?"

I felt relief this was an excellent sign it meant not only would I be coming back, but I wasn't going to be gone for long. You never went without your Companion.

I pretended to think about it before I answered, then nodded.

"Yes, you might need her to calm him."

Oran nodded then handed me a set of keys.

"There's a car on the other sides of those trees, clothes and your information in the trunk."

I nodded and he bowed. I turned and headed for the trees.

I quickly grabbed my bag from the trunk and headed back into the woods. Inside the bag was the usual, a change of clothes, a cell, and a purse which had all the usual fake I.D.'s and credit card along with my plane ticket I had five hours till my plane for New York left. Plenty of time. I looked through the wallet acquainting myself with my new identity. I changed into the black button down shirt, black slacks, and heels. I slide on the bracelet, diamond studs, and dark sunglasses. I pulled my hair out of its usual braids and twist and ran a brush through it.

I grabbed the phone and called my Handler to lift the shield. I waited a few minutes until I felt it lift. It was an odd feeling, a slight tingle not completely unpleasant but not really comfortable either.

I closed my eyes and sensed. Parking lot was empty I headed for the car.

It was nice driving down the freeway. The responsibility of having to watch someone gone. It made me slightly edgy though and a bit empty.

I wacked my head against the back of the seat, wishing it was harder.

Dangerous thoughts, dangerous want. I thought to myself

I was getting more and more attached to Jacob.

Who was I kidding I was attached to him.

I sighed. It didn't really matter as long as no one found out. I just had to deal with it now

Besides I'd had pain before, had to push things I wanted so badly I ached down, had to give them up.

Emotional pain was worse though, I didn't understand why or how people did it. Why they even bothered falling in love or forming attachments at all.

Physical pain disappeared and you barley even remembered what it felt like. Emotional pain lasted a lot longer and hurt, almost burned a lot deeper, and years later if you thought of the cause of that pain or if something happened similar it brought it all back.

It was one of my favorite things about this life. The fact that we were not allowed to form attachments.

I knew I was lying somewhat to myself, but I could not afford to be honest with myself about this. It hurt too much.

I shouldn't even be thinking this way. Straddling the line like I was with my emotions. Aeris had helped me push them down, but her power worked like a band-aid or a scab if you picked at it, it would come undone.

I decided to think of something else

I searched my brain for something to hold on to.

Morsen

Yes he would do.

We were together in a way but there was no physical communication between us only a general like and respect for one another, but I was sure it was heading that way. I'd heard through Aeris that he had spoken to the council about us being partners it was all we were allowed to have. No love, no marriage, no children. If we got to emotional we would be separated. It was made easy by the fact that we only managed to see each other several times a year and usually only for a day or so.

If the council gave him permission I would say yes. Even though I wasn't quite sure I was ready for that, but according to Aeris there was no real "ready". It was enjoyable and that was all there was to it.

A few months ago we had been standing outside of the house just talking while Jacob slept. I'd looked over at her and smirked.

"Well Jacob sure _sounds __**like **_he enjoys it." I had said

Aeris had turned looking at me her mouth hanging open. "_**Ryan!!" **_

I'd looked at her slightly worried that I'd said too much.

But then she had laughed shoving me slightly shaking her head. I had quickly changed the subject.

We weren't allowed to discuss our charges personal life. We were there for one purpose and one purpose only to protect them, even from themselves.

When things got intimate I exited the room, but I wasn't aloud do go far and my hearing was extremely good, but I still didn't get the whole sex thing.

I knew about sex in a logical way but I had no knowledge of it in the physical. I had never even been kissed and to be honest it didn't sound all that great to me.

We were lucky that time meant so little to us. Us, having no beginning and no end. No memory of our past lives, of our birth or childhood. Only this life. Only these emotions or lack thereof.

We didn't even really keep track of what year it was.

Morsen was in New York right now guarding one of the elders which meant I would probably be able to grab a few hours with him.

Hopefully he could make me forget.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ As usual some characters belong to SM. Intrigued yet? Chapters will get longer, promise. I'm just trying to set the stage right now and get you acquainted with some of the characters and the plot. I know Ryan talks oddly and her views especially about relationships are twisted to say the least, but she doesn't really live a "human" life even though she is a human just will extreme powers. She only needs about three to five hours of sleep a night she sleeps when Jacob sleeps.**

**Chapter 4**

"Something's bothering you." Morsen said looking over me as we walked through the great hall

Which something? I wanted to ask.

"It's.." I said trying to decide which something I wanted to discuss with him, which something wouldn't get me brought before the council for letting loose my emotions. "The lifting." I said

He nodded. "I know it's hard, this is your first, but you've been trained for this. I know you can handle it and these training sessions and briefings will make it a piece of cake". He smiled down at me.

I tried to return his smile but couldn't. He didn't have all the details. He had no idea. I knew I could pull it off . That was not the problem.

He frowned down at me. "Control your emotions Ryan. Control your fear and worry." I wanted to roll my eyes, but instead I nodded. He was always so by the book, but that was why he was protecting the council members themselves. His loyalty was unswerving.

I had been in the meeting with the council members for almost six hours. They were pretty sure they knew the cause of Jacob's unrest. It didn't make sense to the council it had never happened before, at least not with his race, but Jacob's powers were advanced for his race, or so we thought his race hadn't really existed before his eldest brother had been born.

He could somehow sense me. He wasn't aware that he could but it was making him edgy. So I could only guard him for so many hours a day unseen.

The council had decided to lift the shield and give me the power to lift it or put it in place, which was the only positive part about the changes that were being made when it came to guarding my charge.

I would allow him to see me when I could. Meaning right now people were signing me up for school, forging documents and grades. I would only guard him unseen at night.

After I had been released by the council I had went back to my room and almost had a nervous breakdown. I seriously regretted not bringing Aeris with me. Especially now since I had to stay three days so I could be briefed. In other words to I could talk to people as if I was a normal eighteen year old without having them call the asylum to report an escaped patient.

I had no clue about the real world, the everyday goings on. I could speak eight different languages, was proficient in six different styles of fighting, I knew history that the modern world had no knowledge of, but I couldn't sustain a conversation with an everyday human, I wouldn't have a clue what they were talking about. Some guy had once tried to sell me something on the street called a CD. I had made the mistake of asking him what a CD was, he'd looked at me like I was crazy. That's when I realized I had made some fatal error. I'd smiled, said no thank you and quickly headed in the opposite direction.

I wasn't so sure what I was more nervous about. The fact that I had to mingle with common humans and try and communicate with them, something I had never, to my knowledge ever done, or the fact that I had to meet Jacob and pretend that I had never met him and didn't know every single thing about him.

I was pretty sure it was the latter. I did not want to meet Jacob.

Luckily the council was not tipped off by my nerves. Apparently everyone reacted like this there first time.

Human eyes had never really seen me. I walked only through airports and busy cities. When I was noticed it was fleeting and I didn't notice them. No human, well no ungifted human who didn't know who I was had ever talked to me, I had never had to talk about the everyday things that normal people talked about. I never had casual conversations. I had no idea what people even talked about. I never really paid attention to the everyday conversation of the people I guarded. Well sometimes I paid attention to what Jacob was saying, as of late I hadn't been able to help it, but I couldn't admit that.

When it came to this situation I was so far out of my depth.

Which was why I was being briefed.

I would fly back on Sunday and start school on Monday.

I was scared for the first time in my life.

Morsen brought me out of my thoughts.

"There was something I wanted to discuss with you, but seeing as you'll be busy these next two days I think it best to wait. I have leave coming up in a little over a month. I've spoken with the council and they've agreed to let me come visit you. We'll discuss it then?"

I nodded. "Of course. It'll be wonderful to have your company." I said smiling up at him

He nodded looking at me closely.

Lately it had really bothered me when people did that

"Excluding the obvious problems. How has it been going with your charge."

"Fine." I smiled. "Slightly boring of course. Has the council seen any changes?

Morsen shook his head. "No. Patience it will happen. You have a very important and powerful charge. You should feel lucky."

"I do." I said. "You know how I felt at first about this assignment even though I tried to hide it, but now I see how important he's going to be." I stopped myself before I went too far.

The council was only interested in protecting him and his powers, but he was so much more.

Two days later I sat on the plane. Going over the plan in my head. All the things that had been drilled into my head. What was normal for an eighteen year old girl, how to act, how to talk, the clothes I would have to wear, a million answers I had memorized to the most usual questions. Plans for college, music I liked hated, boys, actors, singers, dating history, family history, siblings, parents, important dates.

We'd decided my parents were divorced. My father lived in New York. Which would work well if I had to leave to go see the council. Aeris was going to pose as my mother since she could change a person's perception of what she looked like. So if any one showed up at our house, or the school called or wanted a teacher parent meeting we were covered.

I was to maintain a B average as to not be too perfect. I was sweet nice and outgoing, keep interaction to a minimum don't be standoffish, make friends but don't be too friendly. In other words friends to hang out with at school not friends to invite over after school. Keep my emotions in check don't get attached to this human way of life this was temporary. This _was_ not my life.

Most importantly. Blend in don't stand out.

I could do this piece of cake. I had memorized everything. This persona was so different from who I was it was frightening. I had to change everything my hair style, the way I walked, the way I talked, bringing it up to a higher octave to make me sound less intimidating, even the way I moved, apparently I was to graceful I needed to be more human so part of my persona was being slightly clumsy.

I was more than prepared to pull this off.

So why was I willing to do just about anything to escape this assignment?


End file.
